Drops in the Rain
by ElvenMagic
Summary: Arthur never really knew what the man had done, but he remembered what happened to him. Side story of 'Consequences', but can be read alone.


**AN: **Hey all! For readers of 'Consequences', I know that this isn't a new chapter, and it **is** being written, but while I can write intense scenes, the more domestic, daily, unexciting parts of life are harder to write. Who knew? So, I will try and get the next chapter out pronto! But after being sick and being bombed with work, I'm still slowly catching up with what's being demanded of me so IT WILL COME! So feed me motivation!

For non-readers of 'Consequences' this is just a little thing that's been bopping around my head since the first chapter of my story 'Consequences', but it can be read by itself. It's basically Arthur's witnessing someone being punished (more specifically flogged). So if you don't feel comfortable about reading about it, either skim it or leave, I completely understand. If you do read this though, perhaps go an check 'Consequences' out and let me know what you think?

**Warnings:** Flogging/whipping, perhaps a little graphic? Just be wary.

-)-(-

Arthur laughed excitedly as he ran through the rain, splashing into puddles forming on the courtyard. Jumping forwards he landed in the middle of a larger than normal puddle, spraying water everywhere. Flinching, he wiped his face, feeling mud rub against his cheek roughly, before racing off again to find another puddle. He loved the rain!

Splashing into another puddle he slipped, arms waving madly for a moment before landing heavily on his back. Winded, he huffed for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he laughed again and kicked his feet, splashing water everywhere. Pushing himself up, he stared out thoughtfully across the courtyard. Where was another big puddle?

"Arthur!"

Arthur jumped and turned around, water flying everywhere. Gaius stood a few feet away from the puddle Arthur was currently crouching in, staring down at him.

"Gaius!" he called out gleefully. "Want to come join me?"

Gaius gave a small smile. "No, I think it would be better that I remain right where I am for the moment."

"You're no fun Gaius," Arthur teased. "You're going as grey as your hair!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but didn't your father tell you not to play in the rain anymore?"

Arthur scowled. "Yes," he admitted grudgingly.

"And why is that?" Gaius asked.

"Because it's for peasants and I could get a dreadful illness that you cannot cure," mumbled Arthur. "Gaius, I _know_ that, I just don't care! I like playing in the rain, its fun!" He stood up and crossed his arms defiantly. "And you can't stop me!"

"I wasn't even going to try," replied Gaius. "However, I was going to ask if you wanted join me and have some sugar tea but if you'd much rather play I shall leave you to it." He bowed slightly. "Good day, your highness." He turned and headed towards his rooms.

Arthur scowled after him. He wasn't stupid; he knew what Gaius was doing. He was trying to manipulate Arthur into wanting to go with him and have some sugar tea instead of playing in the rain.

It was also working.

Glaring at Gaius' retreating back he sighed before getting up and racing after him. "Gaius!" The elderly man turned, smiling knowledgeably. Arthur scowled at him, arms crossing. "Just so you know, I know what you did."

"What I did Sire? I did nothing," Gaius protested.

"You waved sugar tea in front of me! On purpose!" cried Arthur.

"Me? Never." Gaius smiled and started walking again.

Arthur huffed again and followed. Strange old Gaius...

-)-(-

Arthur hummed happily as he eagerly took a big gulp of his tea, before burying back into the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It burned his tongue and throat, but it felt really nice in his stomach, and tasted wonderful, and easily distracted him from his damp and mud caked clothes.

"Thank you Gaius!" he said, smiling.

Gaius smiled gently at him as he sat down, hands cupping his own cup of tea. "You're welcome, Arthur." He took a small sip of his tea. "How has your day been?"

Arthur sighed; bringing his feet up to rest on his seat. "Father's been busy all morning, so I haven't seen him, and the nurse is sick so I had an old stuffy crone looking after me." He sneered slightly. "And it's not like I need a nurse any more, I'm old enough to look after myself."

"'Had', Arthur?"

Arthur grinned. "She fell asleep by the fire, and I thought it would be better to leave her sleep."Gaius quirked a small smile.

"I see." Gaius took another sip. 'Well, seeing as you are lacking someone to keep you occupied, why don't you stay here and keep me company?"

Arthur paused, thinking. He had planned on going back outside and playing some more, but now that he was in front of the fire, with a blanket, and sugar tea...

"Okay, Gaius, but only because you need someone to look after you," he said seriously. "I heard people go funny when their hair starts to go grey."

"Really? Where did you hear that from?"

Arthur shrugged. "I overheard some of the servants talking. One of them said something about their mother going mad when she discovered she had a grey hair, and I don't want that to happen to do Gaius. That's why I'm staying." He smiled and took another gulp of his tea. "To look after you."

"And I'm sure you'll do a fine job of it," said Gaius. Arthur beamed and wrapped himself tighter in his blanket, making sure not to spill his tea.

A few minutes later Arthur finished the last of his tea, sprawled over the arms of the chair. Sighing in contentment he dropped the cup onto the ground and wiggled onto his side. This was his favourite chair in Gaius' rooms. It was soft enough that he could sit on it comfortably, but still looked grand enough for a prince.

Hearing Gaius give a soft snort he lurched upwards and rested himself on the arm of the chair. Looking curiously at Gaius, he saw him holding some tattered looking parchment in his hands, a small smile on his face.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

Gaius glanced up at him. "It's a letter from my sister; she lives outside of the kingdom, so we mostly correspond with letters." Gaius glanced down at the parchment, smiling. "She's talking about how her son, my nephew, accidently dyed a dog red. It's quite humorous actually."

"How is your nephew humorous because he turned a dog red?"

Gaius chuckled. "He accidently managed to dye himself, and his friend, red at the same time. Hunith's scrubbed at him several times and he's still a rather vivid colour."

Arthur snorted. "That is humorous!" He leant forwards trying to see the letter. "What else does it say?"

Gaius hid the letter with his hands. "Arthur, you should know that reading another person's mail is rude."

Arthur pouted. "But I want to know!"

"Then you should ask." Arthur opened his mouth. "Politely." Arthur huffed and clicked his mouth shut.

"Gaius, may I please know what else is in the letter?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He was the prince, he shouldn't need to ask.

Gaius gazed at him for a moment before relenting and tilting the letter so Arthur could see. Arthur leant forwards eagerly, he couldn't read much yet, but he was learning and he could understand some of the words.

"'Dear Gaius'," he read out slowly. "'I hope to find you in good health. Thank you again for the tonic, it has fixed Julian's cough and he sends his thanks.'" He turned to Gaius. "I thought you only helped people at the castle."

"That's not true Arthur. As a physician I try and help anyone who needs my help, even if they are outside of the kingdom."

"But I thought you were _our_ physician."

Gaius chuckled. "I may be the court's physician, but I'm also just a physician. A physician's duty is to help as many people as possible, whether or not they're here or far or rich or poor. Everyone has the right to be able to ask for help."

"Oh..." Arthur said slowly. Glancing down at the parchment for a moment he looked back up at Gaius. "But you'll always be here to look after me right? You won't just leave?"

Gaius smiled, wrapping an arm around Arthur to bring him closer into a hug. Arthur squirmed uncomfortably. He was a prince and ten years old! He was too big for hugs! "No Arthur, I won't just leave, I'll be here as long as I'm wanted." Arthur stopped wriggling, relaxing slight. Okay, the hug wasn't so awful.

"Well...good," Arthur said. He hesitated before giving Gaius a quick hug, squeezing tightly before letting go and reaching for the letter. Finding where he had stopped reading he paused as Gaius rested a hand on his head briefly before removing it.

"Um... 'You may be interested to know,'" he continued to read. "'That your silly nephew has gone and dyed himself red...'' Arthur paused. "Just so you know Gaius, your nephew doesn't sound very smart - 'with the help of his friend Will, in an attempt to dye a dog the right colour to be a part of their games. I have bathed him several times now, and he and his friend are still a bright red'." Arthur gazed a Gaius. "Maybe you could make something to cure your nephew of his silliness. It seems like he really needs it."

Gaius chuckled, hand rising to pat Arthur's shoulder. Arthur stared at him confusion. He was being serious! Gaius' nephew sounded like he really needed some help.

"Gaius!" a loud bang echoed through the room as the door banged open. Arthur jumped, falling slightly on to Gaius' lap, and spun around. His father was rushing forward, a frown fixed on his face. "Gaius! Have you seen Arthur? He's gone missing." Arthur winced as his father stopped, eyes stopping to fix on him. "Arthur," his father said.

"Father," Arthur greeted hesitantly, feeling awkward about being in Gaius' lap with his clothes damp and wrapped in a blanket.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to be with your nurse, why did you leave?" His father frowned and gestured impatiently. "And get off of Gaius, it's hardly appropriate."

Arthur jumped off of Gaius, letting go of the letter and standing up straight. "Um...I'm here because...because..."

"I hope you can forgive him, your majesty," said Gaius, getting up. "Arthur left his rooms because the nurse had fallen asleep and was bored. I noticed him wandering around and invited him back here, where I could watch him and prevent any harm from coming to him. I thought it best."

"Oh, well thank you Gaius, it probably was, but you should have sent word to let me know where he was. Despite the guards, the castle is not always safe," his father said grimly.

Gaius frowned. "If I may ask, Sire, what has happened?" Arthur glanced backwards up at him.

"There was a...security slip," muttered his father darkly. "The castle is no longer as safe as I once thought." Gaius raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'll tell your later, Gaius. Right now I have to get Arthur back to his rooms." His father beckoned with his hand. "Come Arthur." He turned and headed for the door.

"Yes Father," he muttered hastily, dropping the blanket and hurrying forwards. "Thank you Gaius," he added as he rushed for the door.

Jogging to keep up, he glanced up nervously at his father's face. A frown caused deep lines to mar his face, emphasising the lines that had started to form slowly. His brown hair was also starting to streak with grey, emphasising the harshness of his face.

"You shouldn't run off like that Arthur," his father said suddenly. "There's a reason why you have a nurse to look after you."

"But, father, I'm old enough to look after myself!" he protested. "I don't need a _nurse_!"

"You will have a nurse until I say you do not need one," his father said firmly. "You're behaviour only tells me more so that you need one."

"Behaviour? What behaviour?" he demanded.

"A servant told me about your antics in the rain today." Arthur tensed, hunching his shoulders. "If that behaviour is not indicative of your true age, I do not know what is." His father glanced down at him, observing his rain and mud soaked clothing. "Until you can act your age you will be treated as a child." Arthur lowered his head, angry and slightly ashamed, as they reached his rooms. Outside six guards stood watch, two standing in front of the door the other four blocking the corridor from both directions. Arthur frowned at them as he turned to his father. Were they to do with the 'security slip' his father mentioned?

"-so I expect you to be ready early tomorrow morning, Arthur. No sleeping in or lazing around."

Arthur jumped slightly and nodded. "Of course father, I'll be ready."

His father gave him a stern stare before nodding. "Good. Now, do not leave your rooms for the rest of the day. If you need anything tell the guards and they shall get it for you." He waved at the guards who stood back, bowing slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow Arthur."

"Goodbye father." He nodded his head and entered his room, glancing back to see his father stride off down the corridor. Sighing he shut the door behind him and slouched towards his bed. The nurse had disappeared, probably slowly shuffling back to her house after discovering that he was gone. Good riddance.

Flopping down on to his bed, he kicked his boots off and glared at his canopy. What was he suppose to do now? It was barely even midday and now he couldn't leave his rooms! Shifting uncomfortably as his damp clothing slowly reminded him of their existence, he sighed in irritation before getting up again and wandering over to his wardrobe. Life was so unfair.

-)-(-

Arthur sighed moodily as he stared at the fire, sinking lower into his chair. Midday had been a couple of hours ago, and he was running out of things to do! He couldn't practice with his sword because he didn't have enough room to properly practice, and everything else he could be doing required going outside, and _leaving his room_!

A sudden thud sounded from outside his chambers. Turning his head lazily he waited for a servant to enter. The whole lot of them were probably stupid enough to bang their heads against the wall instead of knocking on the door like most intelligent people did.

Another thud sounded along with a muffled shout. Scowling he pushed himself up. Surely the servant wasn't stupid enough to do it again? A clang of metal sounded, echoing outside his door.

Feeling curious and irritated he got up and stomped towards his door, ready to yank it open and demand that they either knock properly or leave. Grabbing hold of the handle he yanked it open.

Outside the guards were frantically fighting off another man. Another guard. Arthur blinked. The guards were fighting amongst themselves? What had happened?

One of the guards spotted him. "Sire! Get back into your rooms and lock the door!" He grunted as he got knocked back into a wall.

Arthur stared at him in confusion. What?

Suddenly one the guards ducked under the arms of the rest and sprinted towards him. His face had a blossoming bruise spreading over his temple and his lip was split, trailing blood down his chin and neck. His stared madly at Arthur, one hand reaching out to take hold of him, the other wielding a sword.

Arthur gasped, taking a step backwards, half thinking to run into his room and slam the door shut. But he wouldn't be fast enough; the man would get to him before he could even touch the door. What would happen then? Arthur's eyes flicked to the sword clutched in the man's hand, thoughts racing wildly.

A hand suddenly grasped his arm, roughly pulling him out of the way of the charging man. Thudding into a guard's chest he grunted and tried to turn to see what was happening, but hands clutched at his shoulders pulling him away from the fight. Managing to turn his head enough to glimpse the impromptu battle he saw the bleeding man get tackled by two other guards, sending them to the ground with a loud thud. The man was yelling and cursing at them, loud obscenities echoing through the hall as he was dragged away.

Arthur shook as he watched the man leave, feeling the man's eyes bore into him. Vaguely he realised that the guard holding him was trying to talk to him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. Blinking owlishly, he turned to the man, his mind slowly acknowledging what he was saying.

"Sire? Sire, are you all right? Are you injured? Sire?" Arthur stared at the man, mouth opening and closing slowly, unsure of what to say. It had all happened so suddenly. Who was that man? Why had he tried to get to him? What was happening?

The guard not getting any answers sighed roughly and started leading Arthur towards his rooms. Arthur absently heard him tell the guards to send for his father and for Gaius as they walked to his rooms. Entering the guard shut the door behind them and led him to a chair by the fire – the one he had been sitting on before he had discovered the fight. After being pushed into the chair, his eyes flicked to the guard who was now slowly walking around his room, apparently inspecting his furniture. He was checking inside his cupboards and wardrobe and even underneath Arthur's bed. Confused, Arthur turned back to the fire, shivering slightly despite the fire roaring in front of him. He didn't understand any of this.

The door banged open suddenly, causing him to jump and yelp loudly, hands shooting out to clutch the arms of the chair. Turning, half afraid of what he would see, he saw his father rush in with roughly a dozen guards flanking him. Arthur sighed in relief, hands relaxing. He was safe, it was all right.

"Arthur!" He suddenly got caught up in strong arms. Struggling slightly in the firm grip he sighed as he realised it was just his father. Abruptly his father's arms disappeared, hands coming to grip his arms. "Are you injured? Did he hurt you?" Arthur blinked at him, bewildered. His father had never been so emotional before. "Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head slightly. "No...I'm not hurt. He didn't touch me."

His father sighed in relief. "Thank the gods." He then let go, causing Arthur to sway a little, as he turned to the guard that had pulled him to safety. "How did this happen? How did that man get so close to Arthur?"

The guard bowed nervously. "We don't know my lord. He suddenly appeared from around the corner and started attacking us. We had the man outnumbered and were successfully pushing him back, but then the prince opened his door, I'm assuming because he of the noise, and the man suddenly ducked under one of the other guards and charged at him. I managed to pull the prince out the way and the other guards tackled him." The guard bowed again. "We did our best, my lord."

"Apparently your best is not enough." Arthur gaped up at his father. How was that not enough? That guard had saved Arthur from being attacked by that man. "Go round up your fellow guards and report back to me later. Your punishment will be decided then." The guard flinched slightly, but nodded, bowing then leaving the room. Arthur forlornly watched the guard as he left the room, listening as his father gave new instructions to the other guards present. He wanted to protest but he felt too strange to try and argue with his father right now. Sighing a little, he relaxed back into his chair as the guards moved around his room, again checking under and around his furniture. Why were they doing that?

Another knock had him tensing up again. Peering around the edge of the chair he saw the guards ready themselves on both sides of the door as one cautiously reached out a hand to open it. A few muffled words and Gaius entered the room, looking around the room at the guards momentarily before his eyes flicked towards Arthur and his father, who was still standing beside him. He hurried forward; his eyes peering closely into Arthur's half hidden face.

"Your Majesty," he intoned with a quick bow towards Uther.

"Gaius, I need you to check over Arthur, he was attacked by the prisoner. He doesn't seem to be injured but I want you to check over him."

"Of course." Gaius set down his bag and sat on another chair. "Arthur, if you could sit up please."

Arthur dragged himself to sit up straight and sat there patiently as Gaius poked and prodded him, taking his temperature, checking his tongue and throat and doing all sorts of other tests. Once he had finished Arthur slumped again, curling around the arm of the chair.

"Well?" his father asked.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him," said Gaius, putting away one of his tools. "It's probably just shock, Sire. Sometimes, if something sudden and terrifying happens, a person will become slightly numb and unresponsive. It will pass soon and a good night's rest and some food will help considerably."

Arthur watched as his father nodded. "Certainly Gaius, I'll have some food brought up now." He marched towards one of the guards by the door.

"Arthur?" he glanced up at Gaius. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur thought about it. "I don't know...for certain. It just happened so fast...and that man...what did he want?"

"He wanted you Arthur," Gaius said softly.

"Why?"

"He is the man your father was talking about earlier. When he found out what his punishment was he escaped from the dungeons. We think he came here because he wanted a way to bargain his freedom."

"What?"

Gaius sighed. "He was probably going to use you as a bargaining chip. He would hold you captive and would demand that your father let him go, otherwise he would hurt you."

"Oh..." Right...he was the Prince, and his father was the king.

Gaius leant over and patted his leg. "Don't worry too much about it Arthur. Situations like this are always possible to happen, but the important thing is that he didn't succeed."

Arthur nodded. "Okay." He jumped slightly as a hand fell on to his shoulder. Looking up he saw his father glance down at him before turning to look at Gaius.

"The food is coming now, and there are guards stationed all over this section of the castle," his father said. "There should be no more disruptions for the day." His hand tightened on Arthur's shoulder. "And tomorrow, that man shall be given his due punishment. The whole castle will attend, to show that I have no room for thieves or scum like him."

"The whole castle Sire?" asked Gaius, eyeing him carefully.

"Of course, Gaius, why would I leave anyone out?"

"Perhaps it would be best that Arthur did not attend." Gaius' gazed flicked to Arthur. "That sort of punishment; especially after what just happened, could be too much for him."

"Nonsense." Arthur buckled slightly as the hand on his shoulder patted firmly. "Seeing the man brought to justice will reassure Arthur. It'll show him that men like that always get their just rewards."

Gaius nodded slowly. "If you are sure Sire."

"I am." His father's voice was firm. "Now, thank you for your services Gaius. That should be all. I shall see you tomorrow."

Gaius nodded, getting up and bowing. "Good evening, Sire."

"Good night Gaius," Arthur said softly. Gaius gave him a reassuring smile before heading towards the door. Hearing the door shut Arthur turned to look up at his father. "Father?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Will you...I mean...are you going to stay here for a while?" He clenched his fingers around his shirt hem.

"No, I've got some matters to attend to," his father said, stepping away, hand sliding from Arthur's shoulder. "Don't worry about anyone attacking you again tonight; I've reviewed the amount of guards stationed around your rooms for tonight, so there should be no more disturbances."

Arthur nodded. "All right...okay." He forcefully unclenched his fingers. "Good evening then father."

"Goodnight Arthur." Then he was gone, sweeping out of the room with the guards trailing behind him before the door shut firmly behind them.

Arthur shivered as he stared around the suddenly empty room. The room was dark, the setting sun being kept at bay by the clouds, and the fire cast long shadows across the room. It was unnerving. Quickly he darted across the room to pick up a candle before hurrying towards the fire to light it. Seeing his hand shake he scowled and clenched his other fist. He wasn't scared. He _wasn't_! Managing to light the candle he carefully crossed the room to the other candles. Hand still shaking slightly, he managed to light all the candles in the room. Placing the candle back on its stand, he sighed in relief at the now golden bathed room.

Feeling calmer he sat himself back on to his chair, pulling his legs up so he could wrap his arms around them. If he was completely truthful with himself, he was feeling lonely, which was ridiculous considering the dozens of guards stationed around his room. But...it would have been nice if his father had stayed, just for a little while, without the guards around. They could have had an early dinner and actually spend some time together...

Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away. His father had told Arthur years ago that he was the king, and that being the king demanded that he couldn't be around as often as Arthur may want him to be. Arthur had to understand and deal with him being absent for large quantities of time.

He sighed. He understood. He just didn't enjoy it.

-)-(-

Arthur jerked awake as someone shook his shoulder gently. Staring around widely, he glimpsed his nurse in the candle light. She softly greeted him good morning and moved to his wardrobe, pulling out some clothes.

Yawning tiredly he pushed himself out of bed, stumbling as his foot got caught on the sheet. He hadn't slept well last night. He had spent hours staring at the canopy of his bed waiting for sleep to arrive and by the time it did arrive it was well past midnight.

And now he was waking up at dawn getting ready to watch some sort of punishment organised by his father that the whole castle had to watch. Stepping behind the screen where his nurse had left his clothes, he grimaced at her selection. _And _he had to wear uncomfortable clothing for the occasion. Of all the luck!

A few minutes later he was being led down the hallways, enclosed by a wall of guards. Yawning he waited for them to open the doors to the balcony. This was where his father spoke to crowds of people, making announcements and issuing decrees. Arthur didn't usually bother going there. The guards usually chased him away and unless you could throw things at people it wasn't much fun.

Stepping out on to the balcony he quickly tucked his hands underneath his armpits. The rain had stopped, and the clouds had mostly disappeared, allowing the orange sun to spread weak rays over the castle, but the damp resolutely reminded people of winter's slow arrival. Coming to stand beside his father he gazed down at the castle residents gathered below. He'd never seen them all assembled in the same place at the same time. He hadn't realised that there were so many of them! No wonder one of them always saw him doing something he wasn't supposed to, they _could_ be everywhere!

"Bring the prisoner!" Arthur jumped as his father spoke. Glancing quickly at him, Arthur then turned his gaze back down to the crowd below. Several guards were leading the man from yesterday through the crowd to a pole set up in the middle of the courtyard. Leaning closer to the balcony's edge he saw the guards strip the man of his shirt before tying his arms to the pole. What sort of punishment was this? Were they going to try and give him a cold?

"Men and women of Camelot," his father intoned, voice carrying over the courtyard. "In front of you stands a man who has betrayed the laws of this kingdom. He wilfully broke the laws that I established to maintain order and stability throughout this land-"

Arthur blinked as he saw someone moving through the crowd. The crowd parted easily, leaving a wide gap between them and whoever it was. Curious he bent over to look down at the courtyard. The man was dressed black leather, his vest pulled tight against his chest, and scars littered the skin left exposed by his clothing. He was a menacing sight, even without the emotionless stare and the whip.

The whip itself looked as frightening as the man did. Multiple lengths of rope sprayed forth from the handle, which was gripped loosely in the man's hand. Inside the woven lengths of rope, sharp bits what looked like bone poked through the brown stained cord.

"-for these crimes he shall be given twenty lashes." Arthur blinked. He hadn't realised that he had so completely blocked out what his father had been saying. Twenty lashes? Surely they weren't going to hit the man with the whip!

"Begin."

The man bearing the whipped slowly approached the shirtless man tied to the pole. Arthur watched, wide eyed, as the man flexed his arm before lifting the whip and striking it down.

CRACK!

Arthur gasped, the sound hidden by the gasps from the crowd and the agonized groan that burst from the man. From Arthur's elevated position he could see a bright red stripe appear on the man's back, contrasting with the paleness of the man's back.

CRACK!

CRACK!

The crowd's murmurs got louder as the man gave a tortured shout, and they almost seem to withdraw from the two men. Arthur watched entranced as the whip rose again.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

It was strangely entrancing, watching the whip flick back in forth; darting forwards to strike the man before retreating. It was like a snake. Arthur had seen one at a Fair once. It had laid completely still, waiting for the mouse to come close enough and then had struck out suddenly, fangs piercing the mouse's body, quickly subduing any form of fight or struggle that the mouse might have put up.

CRACK!

That was what the whip was doing. Striking out to take any form of fight or life from the man, over and over again until he was too sapped of energy to fight or scream.

CRACK!

The man's back had eight stripes. Arthur could count them, they were than clear.

CRACK!

There was blood now, lots of it. Arthur could see it trail down his back. It matched the red of the shirt he was wearing, except it was shinier, bright, even in the dark shadows being cast by the gathering storm clouds.

CRACK!

Arthur could feel his fingers clenching the stone handrail, the cold seeping quickly into his fingers. He couldn't remember putting them there, and with every crack they would clench further, until it felt like his fingers were going to snap off and fall down into the crowd below. He wanted the whipping to stop, so he could look away, so he could think, so the man would stop groaning and yelling in pain.

But the cracks kept coming. Slowly, steadily, relentlessly. With every crack the man seemed to get weaker and more desperate, his voice becoming more shrill and broken with every cry. The crowd's murmurs rose to a crescendo when on the second last strike the man gave a feeble cry before he slumped against the pole sobbing brokenly, back bleeding and raw.

Arthur blinked, his eyes watering from being open to long, as the scarred man paused for a moment, stretching his arm and flexing his fingers. His eyes were drawn to the whip as it waved gently in the air. The rope was tinted red, no longer brown, and on the sharp fragments were-

Arthur's stomach rolled as he saw something fall to the ground. Something that looks a lot like skin-

CRACK!

Arthur shuddered as the final strike fell, and he could hear the crowd rustle softly. Forcefully, he unclenched his fingers from where they had frozen on to the stone, wincing as his muscles screamed in protest.

"Let that be a lesson for you all," his father spoke suddenly, causing the whispers to stop. "Anyone who tries to break the laws of Camelot will be punished, and no mercy will be given." He paused. "Cut him down." As the guards moved forwards to slice the rope Arthur turned around, eyes searching out his father's face.

It was cold and stone like, no emotion whatsoever. Arthur's breath stuttered, something twinging inside his chest. He had never seen his father this cold before. It was like staring at a statue, not a living breathing man. Not his father.

A moment later his father must have noticed him staring, because he suddenly unfroze and moved forwards, clapping a hand on to Arthur's shoulder.

"Watch close Arthur. Men like him are the lowest forms of scum, ready to prey on the weak and sap strength from the strong. The only way to deal with them is like this. Quick and effectively." He gave a cursory glance down to the courtyard below. "Now, let us all get back to our duties." He removed his hand and strode back inside, Arthur's eyes following him. Turning back around to gaze down into the courtyard he saw the man, still sobbing, being dragged away by guards, the crowd dispersing slowly around them. The man with the whip was gone.

Eyes wide he walked inside as rain started to fall. A weird feeling rose inside his chest, to see the man again, to see his back... Determined he started sprinting through the halls, pushing past servants and guards. Jumping over an abandoned basket he raced outside into the courtyard, rain momentarily blinding him. Blinking the water out of his eyes he ran towards the entrance of to the dungeons, hands slamming into the edges of the doorway he managed to catch a glimpse of the guards rounding the corner at before they disappeared.

Sighing he stepped away from the entrance. If he tried to pursue them he'd be quickly caught and led away from the dungeons. Kicking at the wall his eyes fell on to the pole the man was tied to. Hesitantly he approached it, half expecting someone to yell at him. Stopping a few feet away he stared at it closely. It looked like any other wooden pole. Nothing out of the ordinary, or horrific, or...anything. It was just a pole.

Feeling slightly bewildered he stared at the ground and froze, eyes widening. Being slowly erased by the rain were tiny red dots. They were small and delicate, like the jewels on a ring.

Feeling suddenly sick he took a couple of steps backwards, eyes fixed on the dots as they wavered in the rain. Swallowing, he screwed his eyes shut and turned away, sprinting for the main entrance way to the castle.

Behind him the rain slowly dispersed the drops of blood, the bright red liquid quickly fading to pink before completely disappearing.

-)-(-


End file.
